poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash's Adventures of A Goofy Movie. Opening/Max's nightmare (The movie begins) - - - - - - Getting ready for school/"After Today" (Max wakes up and breathes and realizes it was a dream) Setting the plan/School assembly (Later in the hallway) - - - - - - - (The students are at the auditorium, screaming and cheering) *'Ash Ketchum': Wow! This is sure a lively bunch of high school students. *'Misty': Well, duh, Ash. What did you expect? This is their last day of school. *'Ash Ketchum': I know that, Misty. I'm fully aware of that and I wonder what everybody's going to do over the summer? *'Brock': Who knows, Ash. I bet everyone will have a great summer. *'Misty': Guys, shh. The school president is speaking. *'Stacey': As student body president, I just want to say like yea to all of us who are really neat here. *'Nerd': Yo, Stacey! Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me, baby! and his friends cringe at him *'Misty': (quietly) Weirdo. *'Ash Ketchum': You can say that again. *'Stacey': And also that I hope you can all attend my totally amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch the Powerline concert live on pay-per-view. (students cheer)Thank you. Thank you very much. And now, without further ado, Principal Mazur. (everyone is silenced as the principal walks up to the speaker) *'Principal Mazur': Thank you, Stacey. And good morning, boys and girls. You know, every year on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and say, "Principal Mazur, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation? We don't want to waste our free time...Sleeping or visiting friends." (everyone gets bored and yawns) *'Student': Say, uh, Roxanne, about Stacey's party... *'Misty': Boring. *'Brock': Man, this has got to be the most boring speech I've ever heard in my life. *'Ash Ketchum': Tell me about it, Brock. Hmm? (But suddenly, Ash notices Max peeking through the curtains behind Principal Mazur on the stage)Whose that? *'Misty': Whose what? *'Ash Ketchum': I just saw someone peeking behind the curtains on the stage. *'Misty': It's probably one of the backstage people, Ash. No big deal. *'Ash Ketchum': I don't know, Misty. He didn't look like a backstage person. Wouldn't you think so, Pikachu? *'Pikachu': Pika. (Max gets behind the curtains and zips his outfit) *'Max Goof': How you, uh... How you doin' down there, Bobby? *'Bobby': Don't give me that attitude, you guys. I'm doin' it all for you. (Bobby puts his mask on and tries to operate the cameras) *'P.J.': This is nuts. I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this. (his foot gets caught in the cord) If my dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire existence. (he trips and falls on the stage) *'Principal Mazur': ...of the element, or... (Max pulls him in quickly) *'Ash Ketchum': There it is again. Looks like something fishy is going on here. *'Max Goof': he pulls P.J. back in I hope this works. *'Principal Mazur': How about science slumber parties? (Suddenly, the lights go off) What? *'Ash and his friends': Huh? (Max puts on his shades and Bobby and P.J. wish him a good luck. Bobby opens the curtains behind Principal Mazur) *'Principal Mazur': What?... Hey! I'm not gonna just... (Bobby opens a trap door underneath and Mazur falls through. His scream wakes the students up) *'Ash Ketchum': Whoa! Who in the world is that?! *'Brock': I... uh.. I'm not really sure, Ash. *'Misty': I don't know either, Ash. But he's so hot! (Misty starts to flirt with Max in his Powerline costume while Bobby laughs at this) *'Max Goof': (singing as Powerline) Some people settle for the typical things, Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings, It ain't a question of "if" It's a matter of time, Before I move to the front of the line, Once you're watchin' every move that I make, You gotta believe that I got what it takes (Max trips over the cord and falls backwards, ripping through the screen, the students cheer loudly as if they're seeing Powerline for the first time) To stand out above the crowd, Even if I've gotta shout out loud, 'Til mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out 'til you notice me, yeah (P.J. and Bobby laughs that everyone loves and they both give Max a thumbs up then Max notices Roxanne and begins dancing) *'Bobby': (Begins to fill the stage with smoke with a fire extinguisher) A little smoke-ege! Oou-ou-ou! *'Ash Ketchum': Whoa! That guy is amazing! Who is he? *'Student sitting next to Ash': You mean you don't know who he is?! That's Powerline! The biggest and greatest rock star of the entire world! *'Ash and his friends': Powerline? *'Girl student': I've heard that he won 28 Grammys for Best Album of the year! 10 years in a row! *'Basketball student': And I've heard that he once performed in the First Energy Baseball Stadium to sing our country's national anthem. *'All the students': We love you, Powerline!!! *'Ash Ketchum': Boy, everyone sure is a big fan of him. I wish I could meet this Powerline. *'Misty': I wish I could too. He's like the Michael Jackson of the 20th century! *'Brock': More like the 21st century if you ask me. *'Max Goof': (singing as Powerline) If I can make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walkin' by, There's nothin' that I wouldn't do if it was gettin' you to notice I'm alive, All I need is half a chance A second thought, a second glance To prove I've got whatever it takes, It's a piece of cake. (Max is lifted in the air) To stand out above the crowd *'Girl student': Wow! Who's that guy? *'Max Goof': (singing as Powerline) Til mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out... (Max takes a basketball and slam dunks it, just as he swings closer to Roxanne, the music suddenly stops and Max swings backwards until Principal Mazur catches him and removes his shades, revealing his true identity to the students) *'Nerd': Hey, it's the Goof boy! *'Bobby': We're busted! Ha! *'Ash Ketchum': What the? Hey, isn't that the same guy we ran into when we got here? *'Brock': Sure looks like him. *'Misty': (gets angry at this) Why that sneaky little weasel! How dare he tricks me into thinking he's a rock star! Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! (Brock and Ash holds her back) *'Brock': Hey, hey, easy there, Misty. *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, maybe there's a reason to all of this. When he is waiting in the principal's office, I go and talk to him for a bit. Trust me, it'll work out. *'Misty': (calmly) Oh, you think so, Ash? *'Ash Ketchum': Yes, Misty. I know so. (Mazur looks at Max angrily as Max looks ashamed later at the shop where Goofy is) * Goofy: '''??? Meeting Ash and his friends/Asking Roxanne (Max and Bobby in the office with a lady typewriting) * '''Max Goof: Oh, I'm a failure. A complete loser. * Bobby: Hey look Max. It the leaning tower of cheesa. (Takes a bite and Max looks grossed out then P.J. comes out freaked out) * * * *'Ash Ketchum:' Hello there. *'Max Goof:' Principal Mazur's call/Goofy's idea After school/Meeting Goofy (Later at the school the bell rings and a swarm of students came out) (Max and his friends come home to see Goofy with so much stuff) * Max: Going somewhere pop? * Goofy: You bet. * Ash Ketchum: Who are you? * Goofy: I'm Goofy. Who are you? * * * * Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum. And I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. * Pikachu: 'Pika. * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Oh yeah. And this is Pikachu. Lying to Roxanne/"On the Open Road" Lester's Possum Park/Getting Embarrassed (Later Goofy is reading while driving a truck horn honks as Max drives the wheel) (After Max saves the group from getting hit by a truck) *'Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Max! You saved our lives! *'Max Goof': Don't mention it! (turns to his father who is reading the map) Dad, you're gonna get us killed! Why don't you just give me the map? *'Goofy': Oh, no thanks, son. Navigating's a big responsibility. *'Misty': Hmph! Yeah, right. *'Goofy': And besides, you wouldn't want to spoil the big surprise. *'Brock': What surprise? *'Goofy': You'll see, Brocko. I'm taking you some place pretty special. *'Ash Ketchum': Ok, but it better be good I hope. *'Goofy': A-hyuck, don't worry, Ash. It will be good. You see. (Ash wasn't so sure about what this. Goofy drives up to an infamous possum-themed amusement park called Lester's Possum Park. Max, Ash and the others don't find it amusing) *'Goofy': Gawrsh, it's even better than I remembered. *'Daffy Duck': Wait a minute. This is it? This is the surprise?! This is the special place you're taking us to? This is just a lousy, cheap, possum-themed kiddie park! *'Ttark': What a dump! *'Bug Bunny': You said it, doc! Why if I owned that place, I would run it under a different name! *'Goofy': Aww, come on you guys. Just think of what you're going to see in there. Why you'll have loads of fun once you enter through that door. *'Little girl': No, Mommy! I don't want to go! (She cries as her mom drags her in) *'Max Goof': Uh, yeah, fun. Tell you what. We're just gonna wait right here in the car. *'Ash Ketchum': I'm with you, Max. *'Misty': Same here. *'Brock': Me too. *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Bugs, Daffy, and Ttark': Us too. *'Goofy': A-hyuck! You bunch of party poopers! Come on, the door and grabs Max this is gonna be fun! *'Ash Ketchum': his head Oi, vey. Looks like we have no other choice but to join them. Come on, guys. Let's go. *'Daffy': Aww, do we have to? *'Brock': We have to, Daffy. Goofy can't have fun on his own anyway. Besides, we have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself because he's clumsy you know. leaves the car disgusted * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (After such an humiliating time at the possum kiddie park, Max tries to hitch-hike on the street while it's raining) *'Goofy': Max! Hey, what the heck are you trying to do? *'Max Goof': I'm trying to get away from you! *'Goofy': Me? What'd I do? *'Max Goof': Oh, forget it. *'Goofy': I thought we was having fun. What's the matter? *'Max Goofy': Nothing, let's just go. Come on! (Goofy unlocks his car and everyone gets in) *'Goofy': (gives Max his possum hat) You dropped your hat. *'Max Goof': (he takes the hat and loses his temper) This is the stupidest vacation! You drive us from home, you jam us in this dumb car, then drive us a million miles away to see some stupid rat show! (Tosses his hat outside and calms down a bit) Call us when the trip's over. (Goofy feels disappointed) *'Ash Ketchum': Goofy, I think we should go now. (Goofy understood Ash and starts to drive off) Camping/Meeting PJ and Pete (Later in the woods Goofy is setting up camp as Ash and his friends are at the river as Max looks upset about what happened) - - - - - Learning how to fish/Encountering Bigfoot *'Goofy': Look, Guys. *'Max Goof': Uh, D-D-Dad. IT'S BIGFOOT!!!! *'Goofy': Can you back up a bit, Mr. Foot. Uh, you're out of focus. *'Littlefoot': No! Look! *'Bigfoot:' ROOOAAARR!!!! ???? *'Pete': What's the idea to... (Ash, the others, Goofy and Max running and screaming from Bigfoot) *'Pete': Bigfoot! (Pete grabs his barbeque stuff and heads to the RV and drove off) *'Goofy': Behold, the Legendary Bigfoot. ????. (trips over the tent and ????) Whoa!!! *'Max Goof': It's locked! *'Goofy': Quick, the sunroof! (????) *'Max Goof': Hurry up! *'Bigfoot': (snarling) *'Bugs Bunny': He's getting closer! (????) *'Max Goof': Hurry up! (???) *'Max Goof': I can't believe it. Bigfoot. *'Goofy': I have got the only video. *'Max Goof': We're gonna be famous! (Bigfoot ruins the tape in the video camera) *'Cera': He destroyed the tape. *'Brock': There goes are chance to become rich and for me to get the ladies. *'Max Goof': Let's just get out of here. (Goofy tries to get the keys, but can't find them and the Bigfoot has them and tossed them. Bigfoot sniffing ????) *'Misty': Don't move. He won't see us. (That night, ????) *'Max Goof': Is he gone yet? *'Bigfoot': Hello *'Goofy': Nope. He's still here. (Bigfoot ???) *'Goofy': *'Ash Ketchum: '''Hungry, need food. *'Misty: Oh Ash, We already ate. *'Ash Ketchum: '''I'm still hungry Misty. I haven't eaten more since lunch. Writing a postcard to Roxanne/Changing the routes (Max is awaken from the noisy snoring from his father and Bigfoot. He takes a card he got from Lester's Possum Park and writes on it) :'Max Goof: Dear Roxanne, I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd drop you a line. Dad and I, along with my friends, are having a great time! We're only days away from L. A. and I can hardly wait for the big concert. (Max looks at his father sleeping) :Goofy: (sleepily) More "Hi, Dad" soup, please. (Max smiles warmly and turns to see his friends in the back sleeping as well. Max smiles at them, but sighs in depression) :Max Goof: Dear Roxanne, sorry I lied, but I'm not really going to the Powerline concert. You may never want to see me again... (stops writing) Oh, man! I'm dead no matter what I do! (Max kicks the glove compartment and accidentally opens it. The map falls out on his lap. The light shines in Ash's eyes which makes him wake up) :Ash Ketchum: (covers his eyes) What? The sun's out already? (notices Max reading the map) What are you doing up so late? :Max Goof: Huh? Oh! Hi. Uh... Uh... well (looks nervously at his father) :Ash Ketchum: It's about Roxanne, isn't it? :Max Goof: Um... Well, I uh... (sighs) Yes. But, Ash, I need your help with something. Do you think you can keep this a secret? :Ash Ketchum: Secret? What are you talking about? :Max Goof: Yeah. Look, I'm not on the urge to go to Lake Destiny as my father intended to in the first place. If we go there, then Roxanne won't see me in the Powerline concert in Los Angeles and she'll never speak to me again. Roxanne will hate me for the rest of her life if she doesn't see me there. :Ash Ketchum: Wait, Are you saying you're going to change the routes on the map? :Max Goof: Yes. :Ash Ketchum: Max, are you crazy? That's lying. :Max Goof: I know, Ash. I know. :Ash Ketchum: Max, I understand that you want to impress that girl of yours, but don't you think you should talk to your father about it first? :Max Goof: No, I can't. Because if I tell my dad, I'll lose my chance of impressing Roxanne. Please, Ash. I'm begging you. Don't tell my dad about this. :Ash Ketchum: (sighs in frustration) Alright, but I still don't think it's going to work. :Max Goof: It will work. Trust me. (Max grabs a pencil and erases the routes on the map his father wrote. He begins to write on the map until the point of the pencil breaks off. Ash and Max gasps and notices Goofy waking up) :Ash Ketchum: Quickly! Finish it! (Max finishes making new routes on the map as his father wakes up. Then he quickly puts the map away in the glove compartment as Ash pretends to be asleep and Max just sitting) :Goofy: (sleepily) How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon? :Max Goof: Ah... three and a half? (Goofy goes back to sleep as Max and Ash sigh in relief. Ash looks at Max for a bit) :Ash Ketchum: I hope you know what you're doing, Max. You know you shouldn't keep things like this a secret forever. Because if you don't tell your father and Roxanne the truth, you'll end up losing them both. (Ash goes back to sleep. Max bends his head down in regret and takes out the card he wrote on. He rips it up into pieces, tosses them out his car window, and goes back to sleep) Breakfast at the Diner/To the open road Neptune Inn/Pete telling Goofy about the routes Last chance/Angry Goofy Runaway Car/In the river (In frustration, Max kicked one of the car's tires and lean against the back. Suddenly, the car started to roll away down the hill) *'Max Goof': Hey, the car! *'Ash Ketchum:' What did you do?! *'Goofy': What? Now you and your friends want to drive too. *'Max Goof': No, Dad! The car! LOOK! (Goofy looked at the runaway car) *'Goofy': The car! *'Ash Ketchum': After that runaway car! *'Guido': Wait for me! (Max, Goofy, Ash, Littlefoot, Bugs and the others began to chase after the runaway car down the hill in hot pursuit) *'Goofy': What did you do now, Maxie?! *'Max Goof': I didn't do anything, Dad! I'd only touch it! (The car ????) *'Goofy': WHOA!!! (jumps onto the car's door and tries to open it but it's locked) You locked it! *'Max Goof': I locked it!? It's your door, you locked it! *'Goofy': Well, you distract me! (Max unlocked Goofy's door and ????) WHOA! *'Max Goof': You should've put the brake on! (The car hits the side rail) *'Goofy': Well, why do you put it on yourself!? (Goofy pulls the brake but accidentally broke it) *'Daffy Duck': Now, you done it! *'Max Goof': See? You ruined everything. (The car rode on ????) *'Goofy': Well, you ruined the vacation! *'Max Goof:' I RUINED IT!?!? (The car jumps onto the canyon pillars) *'Max Goof': I NEVER... WANTED TO GO... ON THIS STUPID... VACATIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!! (The car plunged right into the raging river below) *'Misty': This is all your fault! *'Max Goof': Now look where you've got us Dad. *'Goofy': Where I'd got us? *'Max Goof': You should have let me stay at home! *'Goofy:' Why? So you'll get end up in prison? *'Max Goof': Prison? What are you talking about?! Nobody Else but You/Max saves Goofy and his friends "Eye to Eye"/Ending (Later at the concert) * * * * * (Later at Roxanne's house, the Goof's car pulls up being destroyed after the waterfall and the front bumper falls off) - - - Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes